Season 6: The Morgan & Garcia Chronicles
by Pari
Summary: This is a chronicle of Morgan/Garcia scenes from every episode during the sixth season. These will be drabbles, just my take on what happens 'after' each episode. This is Morgan/Garcia centric and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

**These are a series of drabbles revolving around Morgan and Garcia. I will write one after every episode this sixth season. It's like a little insight of what's going on with these two characters after each episode.**

**I had posted them individually but I realized it might be beneficial to have them posted under one heading, and so I will still post them individually as well, because they can stand-a-lone, but since they are in essence a part of a larger collection I'll post them that way too, so long as the Mods allow it.**

**Also as a side note I tend to 'not read' the reviews of my stories while I'm working on them, as so they don't influence how/what I write, but please know I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews I get for all my stories and I will from time to time place a thank you at the top of some chapters. I do hope you read, enjoy, and review the stories.**

**Thank you,**

**Pari**


	2. 6x01: The Longest Night 20

**Summary**: _Just a little drabble of a MorGar moment; what I think happened between them after episode 6x01: The Longest Night._

* * *

It had started as a muffled 'thud' but it grew into a 'bang' that jolted her from her sleep. She scrambled; running her hands over her bedside table until her fingers brushed against the frame of her glasses. Garcia hurriedly put her glasses on and hopped from her bed. She threw a quick glace at her alarm clock, which read 2:28 am.

She cautiously move to the door grabbing the baseball bat that Morgan had insisted she keep, after she had refused the gun he had gotten her for protection. Just as she was leaning up on her tip toes to peek through the peep hole another knock came to the door and startled her, and she jumped back a bit to regain her bearings. After and second's pause she attempted another peek, and was a little stunned to see who was standing on the other side of the door. She swiftly unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Hey," Morgan spoke out softly as he drank in the sight of his babygirl standing before him. The tension that had been gripping him for hours instantly melted away, and it bought to mind an earlier conversation they had had; she really, truly was his 'God given solace'.

"Hey," Garcia replied as she stood just inside the door, clutching the baseball bat to her chest. "You guys just got in?" She questioned as she eyed the duffle bag he had slung over his right shoulder.

"Yeah," He answered as he took a deep sigh. "You said you'd leave the light on for me…" He smiled and she smiled back, but made no moved to allow him in. He suddenly realized that she might not be 'alone'. "Damn I'm sorry I should have called befo…" She cut him off by grasping his arm and tugging him fully into the apartment.

"Don't be silly get in here." She then closed and locked the door behind them. She placed the bat back in its spot by the door and then turned on a nearby lamp. "You never, ever have to call first." She stated.

"I just thought maybe Lynch…" Morgan spoke and again Garcia cut him off with a giggle.

"Kevin," She emphasized the name she had asked Morgan to call her boyfriend, but Morgan had insisted on being 'formal'. "Stopped by but he left hours ago." She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to disclose more, "He never spends the night." Morgan didn't know why but knowing that somehow made him feel better. "Have you eaten anything in the last 24 hours?" She asked and Morgan had to think on it. "Mmmm…Hmmm that's what I thought." She moved to him and steered him towards her bathroom. "You go take a hot shower and I will fix you something to eat." With a slight nod, Morgan did as he was told.

* * *

"Damn woman I had not idea you could throw down like this in the kitchen," Morgan mumbled around the mouthful of the leftover gumbo, Garcia had cooked earlier.

"Of course. In case you couldn't tell I likes to eat." She said making fun of herself and he glowered at her.

"Stop it." Morgan said in a warning tone and Garcia had to smirk at his attempt to be intimidating when he sat before her wearing on his boxer briefs and a glob of gumbo on his chin. She reached out and wiped the gumbo away with her thumb and then licked it off her digit.

"So spill," She spoke out and her words caused Morgan to pause in he eating and look at her curiously and she pointed at his bare chest and shoulders, which were adorn with numerous tattoos, some large and some small. "Now I already knew you had a sexy bod under those clothes but really I had no idea, these are hella hot." Morgan chuckled.

"Well, most have significances, representing important moments in my life, like this one," He pointed to the largest tattoo he had on his body that spanned across his collarbone, from shoulder to shoulder. "I got it after I got into the FBI." He then point at a tattoo on his left forearm. "And this one I got after I caught my first perp. Then there are some that represent very important people in my life," He pointed to his breastbone where there was a smaller tattoo of a heart and inside it the term, 'BABYGIRL' was etched across the top and the word 'GARCIA' descending downward, using the 'G' in BABYGIRL." Garcia sat dumbfounded, staring at the tattoo.

"Wow…and I didn't get you anything." She teased trying to cover up the emotions and tears of happiness that the tattoo invoked in her

"You give me your love and support, that's more than enough." She blushed at his words and then quickly changed the subject that she knew was probably giving her the wrong ideas.

"Ok so where are the tats you got for the others….oooooh where did you put Reid's?" She asked with a wide smile that turned into a full on laugh at the sour look on Morgan's face.

"There aren't nor will there 'ever' be any tattoos for Reid, anywhere on my body." Morgan stated as Garcia continued laughing. "He's my boy and all, but hell no. And I don't have any for the others." He said with a shrug and then shoveled another spoonful of gumbo into his mouth. Garcia had no words and so she remained silent while Morgan finished his meal.

* * *

"Thank you," Morgan spoke out breaking the nearly hour long comfortable silence that had engulfed them as they sat snuggled up on Garcia's couch watching an old black and white film and that was playing. Garcia lifted her head, which had been resting against Morgan's broad chest.

"For what?" She asked as she stared at him with questioning eyes.

"For not turning me away, I was an ass earlier and the way I treated you…I cannot say enough how sorry I am about that."

"Hey I already told you we're a rock. Besides I know how much that case affected you." She said as she rested her chin atop his chest. He smirked a bit and reached up and stroked her soft red tresses.

"I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"But you've got me regardless," His response was interrupted by a yawn that caused Garcia to lift up completely from his body. "Looks like it's time for bed, come on." She stood and held out her hand to him. He smiled as he grasped her hand and allowed her to pull him from the couch and lead him to her bed. "Which side?"

"The one closest to the door." He answered.

"Of course," Garcia said already climbing to the other side of the bed. Morgan waited until she was nestled into her spot beneath the covers before he slid in behind her, instantly capturing her into an embrace; her back snug against his chest. As soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes drifted shut, sleep calling to him.

"Goodnight Princess." He said in a whisper.

"Goodnight, Baby Boy." Garcia replied as she shut her eyes with a contented sigh.


	3. 6x02: JJ 20

**J.J. (2.0)**

It was almost inconceivable the idea that they wouldn't see JJ anymore, at least not in the workplace. It made them all sad and angry, and he knew that it would affect one of them more than the rest. Morgan figured that Garcia would be distraught but he hadn't expected to see her in the state he had found her when he entered her office door, which was still opened. He shut the door wanting to give them more privacy and then quickly moved to where she sat on the floor, her body shaking with her sobs. He settled beside her on the floor, reached out for her and pulled her into his embrace and she instantly clung to him as her sobs became more intense and nearly hysterical.

"Hey, hey…hush now," Morgan spoke softly against the top of her head, as he stretched out his leg on either side of her, and allowed her to settle more comfortably against him. He kissed her red hair as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"It's not fair," Garcia moaned out as she buried her face further against his chest.

"I know baby, I know." He stroked her hair and continued peppering it with soft kisses.

"They shouldn't be able to just come in here and remove anyone of us. Don't they know we're a family? You don't bust up families." Garcia said through hiccups. "God," She leaned up and stared at him with wide frighten eyes, looking as if she had had an epiphany. "What if they send me to another division…or…or you…"

"Hey, that's not gonna happen, I promise you I would never let them send you away, and I'm not going anywhere either." Morgan said with conviction as a newfound fear filled him at the thought.

"You can't promise that, Strauss has already…" Her mouth clamped shut before she finished her statement.

"Already what?" Morgan asked coaxing her to continue.

"She's cut my caseload with the team, starting in a couple of weeks…she has me spending half my time working the caseload of Special Agent Sam Cooper's behavioral team. What if…"

"No what ifs, you're not going anywhere, I'm not letting you go anywhere." He pulled her back against his chest and breathed in her scent. "If you go I go."

"You can't leave the team they need you too much." She pulled back once more and wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah well I need you 'too much'," He replied as he used his thumb to wipe at the smeared mascara she missed on her face. "Losing J.J is gonna be hard but losing you…" He paused as he shook off the thought. "I couldn't bear that." Garcia smiled at his loving words and reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Ditto," She said with a sniffle and a chuckle.

"You ready to get outta here?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah in a minute," replied Garcia as she leaned back against him, snuggling in and wrapped her arms around his waist. Morgan didn't complain but welcomed the embrace and returned it. They sat on the floor in each other's arms for a few moments more before Garcia spoke again. "I don't want to lose anyone else. I've lost my parents and me and my brothers aren't close. You and the rest of the team are my family, my only family. If you leave…please don't leave me." She looked up at him with sad, tear filled eyes and the sight of her broke Morgan's heart. He felt an overwhelming need to comfort her, remove any fears and doubts she was harboring, which made him lean down and capture her fuchsia tainted lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss started out awkward and tentative as they both tried the gage the other's reaction. When he heard the soft gasping moan escape Garcia's lips, Morgan reached up with his right hand and grasped her head, fisting a clump of her hair as he tugged her closer, holding her mouth to his as he deepened their kiss. Taking his move as an invitation Garcia's idle hands came to life and roamed up and over Morgan's broad chest before settling against his neck. They became lost in the tastes of one another and the sensations wracking their bodies they hadn't notice when the door open.

"Sorry I thought you had already left for the night," Sid the night janitor spoke out and startled Morgan and Garcia, causing them to leap apart. Morgan hurriedly stood and the reached out a hand to Garcia, which she accepted and he pulled her to stand upright. "Hey are you alright Penny?" The 65 year old man who had worked in the building for nearly 30 years and had befriended Garcia over the years and thought of her like a daughter.

"Yeah, pop, I'm good," She sniffled and wiped at her blotchy red face, and hoped she didn't look as horrid as she felt. "Just got some sad news today."

"Ooh I'm sorry to hear that sweetie, is there anything I can do?" Sid offered genuinely worried by seeing his Penny so upset.

"Yeah tell me you're not planning on retiring anytime soon."

"Oh sweetheart I'm still a young buck, I plan on putting in another 30 years or so." Sid stated with a reassuring smile and Garcia threw back a warm smile of her own.

"Good," She said as she moved to the old man and kissed his cheek before walking out the door with Morgan right on her heels. They avoided each other's eyes as they walked to the elevators, both feeling unsure of what to say and how to act after the kiss, a kiss that was unlike any that they had ever shared over the years. All those other kisses had been endearing and amicable, but the kiss they had just shared was full of solace and passion. They entered the elevator in silence and rode it all the way down to the underground parking lot in silence, it wasn't until Morgan had walked Garcia to her car that he opened his mouth the speak, but Garcia quickly cut him off. "You were just trying to comfort me, and you did. Don't 'over' analyze it, ok."

"OK," Morgan agreed with a smile and he buried his hand in his pants pockets, confining them to keep from reaching out and touching her, as he wanted to do. "You gonna be ok, you want some company?" He asked, hopeful she'd say yes.

"I'll be fine and as much as I'd love for you to keep me company I don't think that's a good idea, right now. My emotions are crazy…and after that kiss…I don't want us to do something that we might regret later."

"Yeah, ok."

"And please don't feel like you have to apologize for kissing me…"

"I wasn't going to, I'm not sorry I kissed you." Morgan stated and Garcia bowed her head a bit as she blushed brightly.

"Me either," She said in a hushed tone. "Good night, Derek." She threw out and then opened her car door and hopped inside.

"Good night Penelope." Morgan responded as he watched her crank up her engine and then drive off.


	4. 6x03: Remembrance of Things Past 20

**Remembrance of Things Past (2.0)**

It was still so surreal for all of them. Each time one of them would pass by the emptied office they would pause; sometimes to reminisce and sometimes to curse the powers that be for taking away one of their loved ones. Tonight it was Derek Morgan's turn as he stood just in the doorway of the darkened office, leaning against the door that still had 'Jennifer Jareau' etched on it. He had just gotten a phone call from Ellie Spicer the fifth one of the day. He had to calm her down after she had awoken from a nightmare. He felt kindred with Ellie because he himself had had to survive the murder of his father, who was also a cop killed in the line of duty. The situation with Ellie as well as JJ force transfer had him thinking about life, more so his life and where it was headed.

When he felt the gentle, warm touch at the small of his back, his eyes drifted shut and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Without having to look he instinctually knew who was there, the one person who was his constant source of solace.

"Hey Babygirl," He greeted as his shoulders slumped a bit as if the weight he had been carrying upon them all day had melted away with her touch. They had been avoiding being a lone ever since they shared that kiss in Garcia's office. Neither had approached the subject for fear of the others reaction, but both had missed each other's company.

"Hey Babyboy," She replied and he smiled at the new pet name she had christened him with. "What are you still doing here?"

"Had some paperwork to finish. Hotch, has had the rest of the team taking up the slack left behind after JJ's transfer. What about you, I do believe it is past your bedtime." He said this as he turned to her and rolled his neck a bit while leaning his face down towards hers a bit.

"I don't have a curfew," Garcia said back and she rolled her neck, mimicking him.

"Good then you can come out and have a drink with me." Garcia was exhausted and had been looking forwarded to a hot bath and some sleep. She really was in no mood for a night of drinking, but seeing Morgan's state she could tell that he was exhausted too, but 'wired'. That meant he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he got a little drunk or found some 'company' for the night.

"OK, hot stuff let's go, but if your plan is to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me, don't waste your money," She teased as she playfully poked him in his chest. "You should know you don't have to get me 'drunk' for that," She finished with a wink and Morgan laughed as he casually tossed his arms around her shoulders and steered them down the corridor towards the exit.

* * *

"Wow, when you said 'drinks' I didn't expect something as exotic as root beer floats," Garcia said before leaning in to take another sip from the large glass, which was so big that they decided to get one and share it.

"Oh hush woman and enjoy the treat. Beside you did say I didn't have to get you drunk, to make my move." Morgan replied as he leaned against the padded back of the red leather booth they sat in, with his arm stretched across the seat, behind Garcia. She giggled at his words and then became serious as she placed her elbow atop the table and cupped her face in her hand as she looked at him.

"So, tell momma what's wrong so I can make it all better." Instead of answering Morgan leaned in and took a huge swig of root beer. Garcia continued on, undeterred. "I know it's not this case, although it was one of the more usual ones but nothing to make you lose sleep over." In Response Morgan moved in again for another drink but was still by Garcia's hand gripping his own. He stared her for a few seconds before he took a deep breathe and blew it out; which Garcia knew meant surrender.

"It's Ellie, she's been calling more often these days. In fact several times a day."

"Yeah I know?" She acknowledged and it earned her a question gaze from Morgan. "It was hot Gossip in the break room earlier this week, but I set things straight."

"Someone was gossiping…wait how…"

"That's a government issue phone you have there," She said as she eyed the phone that was holstered to his belt. "We have an entire dept that monitors incoming and outgoing calls for those phone, 24/7. One of the busy bodies in that dept made a comment about you have a new conquest, but like I said I set them straight with a few choice words and about $1000 worth of unpaid speeding tickets."

"You didn't," Derek said with a smile knowing that she had done something bad.

"Hey it's not 'my' fault the DMV's securities are from the Stone Age, besides if anybody messes with my hot chocolate they mess with me." Morgan smiled as he moved his hand to her back and began gently rubbing there. "So How is Ellie?" She asked steering the conversation back on topic.

"She seems fine, well as fine as she can be, considering. There's been a few nightmares in the wee hours, she calls me and I help her through it." Garcia nodded her head.

"Well she's found the perfect person to help her through it." She said and Morgan tilted his head a bit and gave her a curious gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you understand what she's going through because you've been through it, and will probably always deal with it in some aspect for the rest of your life. You lost your father too in the line of duty just like she did. Maybe not the same exact way, but I don't think that really matters."

"I should have known that you'd get 'it'. Prentiss thought I was over stepping my bounds, that I shouldn't be playing shrink."

"I think it will only benefit Ellie to have your ear when she needs someone to talk to, but I also think she's going to also need some professional help to get through it. I lost my parents when I was 18 and it was devastating for me, I was in therapy for a couple of years before I was able to sleep through the entire night without having a nightmare about their accident."

"Ellie's foster parent told me that they'd be willing to pay for Ellie to see a psychologist if she wanted to go, but she declined the offer. I guess I could talk to her about seeing a shrink, maybe I can talk her into it." As if on cue Morgan's cell phone went off, he unclipped it from his belt and lifted it to read the number, and then turned the screen so Garcia could read the name, 'Ellie'. Morgan threw Garcia a look as if he were debating answering the call.

"Go talk to her, I'll be here when you're done. 'Sides you drove so I'm stuck." She joked as she swatted at his thigh.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Morgan stated and then swooped in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then was out of the booth and out the door so quickly Garcia wasn't sure that he had kissed her at all. She sat stunned as she watched him through the large front window of the all night diner they had stumbled into, contemplating what the kiss meant. This was the second time within two weeks that Morgan had initiated such a kiss. Yes they had shared many kisses between them over the years, but the only time Morgan had ever kissed her on the lips before had been during the holidays under the mistletoe. Garcia knew she was probably reading too much into it, but she still couldn't stop the way her body heated up, nor stop the tingling, throb between her legs.


	5. 6x04: Compromising Postitions 20

Summary: Just a little drabble of a MorGar moment; what I think happened between them after episode 6x04: Compromising Positions.

Author's Note: Sorry guys this is a quick one and complete BS...been very busy and really hadn't intended to post anything until the weekend, but decided I'd go ahead and put something out there that will move the story along to the MorGar conclusion I have intended. Hope you like it anyway and feedback is always welcome; good or bad :)

**Compromising Postitions (2.0):**

"There's that beautiful smile I've been missing for the past two days," He spoke from the door, as he stood propped against her office door with his arms folded across his chest. She looked up at him and her smile widened. "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey handsome," Garcia replied, her smile still beaming from the compliment Hotchner had just given her.

"I was proud of you back there, you did good," Morgan said as he pushed himself from the doorframe and entered her office.

"Thanks to you, your little pep talk really helped me," She stated as she closed down her last laptop.

"I know you haven't eaten yet so how 'bout I take you out to dinner?"

"Sure, my other plans just fell through anyway," She said with a sad smile and Morgan threw her a concerned look, that she knew required her to give an explanation, and so she continued. "Kevin and I had a fight and it got ugly."

"Ugly…ugly how? Did he put his hands on you?" Morgan inquired rearing up to go hunt down Kevin Lynch.

"No it was nothing like 'that', so calm down Hulk," Garcia teased with a giggle and then became serious again. "Kevin was just being a bonehead. He was badmouthing my programming skills." Morgan arched his brow and gave her a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding'. "Yeah I know right. He's been doing it a lot lately, you know. And not just about my skills but the way I dress, like he should be giving out fashion advice, and what I eat…and…spending time with you."

"Sorry babygirl but that boy is a fool, seriously. As for you and I spending time together I'm not even going to dignify that with a response…"

"Yeah, I didn't either." She interjected.

"As for how you dress, I happen to love your sexy eccentric style."

"Really and I thought you liked the business attire I've been wearing the past couple of days."

"Oh don't get me wrong, BG is just as hot as OG, I could go both ways," Morgan teased with a wink and a smile. "But I already told you I prefer 'Original Garcia' over 'Business Garcia' and there aint nothing wrong with what you eat. You eat the same things I like to eat and I'm healthy."

"Well you also have '0' fat, whereas I have nothing but."

"Just makes you supple, just the way I like you," Morgan said with a wink.

"Awww honey," Garcia cooed. "Why can't 'you' be my boyfriend?"

"Wait…I thought I was." He joked and gave a playful frown, which just made her smile saucily at him and stick her tongue into her cheek.

"Well, if you are then you have definitely been slacking on some very important boyfriend duties." Morgan smiled as he took a couple of steps to stand right before her. He knew their 'dirty flirty' game, as they called it, was afoot, and it was without a doubt his favorite pastime. They always flirted, had always flirted from the moment they met, but they were only 'dirty flirty' when they were alone.

"Have I been neglecting my baby, I'm sorry," Morgan said softly as he reached out and gently rested his right hand against her neck, letting his thumb trace small circles on her neck as he leaned his face down closer to hers. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you." Garcia thought maybe it was her imagination but the look that Morgan was giving her at that moment was full of genuine lust. She scrunched her brow a bit and tossed him a questioning look and in reply he let his hand move from her neck to her shoulder and then slowly down the bare, 'supple' flesh of her arm. Garcia swallowed down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat as she stared intensely into his eyes. Then her voice hitched when she realized that he was moving in on her, that he was about to kiss her, 'again'. And she knew that this time it wasn't a kiss to console her, or a kiss to say thanks, this would be a, 'I'm gonna kiss you, Scarlett' Gone with the Wind kind of kiss. At this point he was just a man who was about to kiss the woman he liked? She wasn't sure if 'like' was an appropriate word, she knew it didn't do anything to describe the feelings she was having toward Morgan as of late, but she didn't know if Morgan shared her feelings. Then she remembered Kevin and began to feel guilty about having those kinds of feelings for Morgan.

"Morgan," She spoke out softly even as she found herself leaning into his approaching body.

"What?" He replied as he continued his gentle caress of her arm.

"What's happening between us? I mean is there 'something' happening...or am I just imag…" Her words were cut off when Morgan captured her lips with his. "Mmmm…" She moaned out and her hand shot out and gripped his biceps; partly for support and partly to pull him closer.

"Hey Garcie…whooooh," Prentiss stopped in her tracks just inside the open door. Garcia jumped back from Morgan and wiped at her lips, clearly looking like a teenager who had just gotten caught by their parent. Morgan appeared unfazed as he turned to face Prentiss with a gaze that clearly told of his irritation for being interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting," Prentiss said with a knowing smile. "Ah I just came to see if you wanted to join me for a late supper. My way of rewarding you for all the hard work you did for us on this last case."

"I already called dibs," Morgan stated.

"I see," Prentiss couldn't contain the wide smile on her face, but held in the teasing taunt that wanted to escape her lips.

"But you can join us," Garcia offered hurriedly. "You don't mind right?" She asked Morgan, who shook his head no though he to say otherwise. "OK then lets go because I'm starving." With a nod Prentiss lead the way out and Garcia moved up behind her but was stopped my Morgan's loose grip on her arm.

"Hey we need to talk later about this thing between us, and no it's not your imagination, there is definitely 'something'...new," He said and then reached up with her free hand and let the back of his hand stroke her cheek. He then released her and followed her out of her office, closing the door behind him. Prentiss was waiting at the elevators for them, when Garcia came up to where she stood Prentiss's face still held it's 'cat who ate the canary' smile.

"I expect details later." Prentiss said casually in a whisper so only Garcia could hear her. Garcia could only smile.

"Details?" She played coy.

"Yeah details about what I just saw. What's going on with you and Morgan?" Prentiss asked as they held the elevator for Morgan who had been stopped by Hotchner to sign some paperwork as he headed to the elevators.

"When I know you'll know." Garcia said with a shrug just before Morgan entered the elevators and moved to stand right behind her.


	6. 6x05: Safe Haven 20

**Episode 6x05: Safe Haven**

She had just finished shutting down her babies and was heading out when she noticed Morgan leaning against the doorframe of her office, with his away bag slung over his left shoulder, silently watching her.

"Hey," She greeted. "Ellie is in one of the interrogation room with her mom." She said, sure that that was why he had come to see her.

"Yeah I saw them, spoke with her mom. I think Ellie's in good hands."

"Did the mom explain why she didn't come for Ellie before now?" Garcia asked, hoping that Morgan had been brave enough to ask the question she had been too polite to ask, but wanted to know.

"Yeah, she says she didn't know about Spicer, she'd been traveling. As for why she left in the first place, well she didn't give too much on that, but I know she missed that little girl and she loves her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a good profiler." Morgan said with a wink and a smile, and a smile spread across Garcia's face as well.

"The best baby." She concurred.

"Naw, babygirl you are the best. You found Ellie's mom when no one else could. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me…"

"Yeah…yeah I do, and not just for finding Ellie's mom but also for looking after her for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you, sugar besides Ellie's a great kid. She really was no trouble." Garcia stated coyly as she bowed her head and shook it a bit. She could never gracious take a compliment from Morgan when they were face to face. Morgan shoved off from the doorframe and entered the office. He shut the door behind him and dropped his bag as he made his way to where she stood at her desk. She looked at him with questioning eyes but said nothing. When he reached out and cupped her face inside both of his hands her eyes widened a bit in surprise but still she said nothing. He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes intensely. He then leaned in slightly, which caused Garcia's to open her mouth slightly, she wasn't sure if it was due to her surprise at Morgan's bold actions or due to anticipation. Morgan slowly rubbed his nose against hers and then leaned in further, pausing just before their lips touched.

"I've been wanting to do this all week," Morgan said lowly and then completed his trek and swallowed her lips with his. Garcia's body stood rigid, but her mouth and tongue were hungrily working with Morgan's. After a moment spent tasting each other Garcia pulled back a bit for air, but Morgan moved his hands to grip her arms not wanting her to move too far away. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his again as she took deep breaths. "I need to touch you, can I touch you?" He nearly groaned out.

"Please," She gave a swift, breathy reply and Morgan recaptured her lips in another sensuous kiss as he rubbed his hands down her arms and moved them to her backside. He clutched her behind and tugged her flush against his body. They both groaned in unison; Morgan from the heat she was giving off and Garcia from the long, thick bulge that brushed across her belly.

This time it was Morgan that pulled back but only to latch his mouth onto her tender neck, where he suckled earnestly. Garcia's eyes closed as she moved her head to the side to give him more free will, while her left hand snaked up and grasped the back of his neck.

"Oh God," Garcia half moaned and half panted out as her eyes opened and locked onto one of the fluorescent lights overhead. Her moans seemed to break Morgan's willpower and with both of his hands still on her backside, he effortlessly lifted Garcia up and sat her atop her desk, and then hiked up the skirt she wore and settled between her open thighs. The movement brought her back to her senses and Garcia pushed Morgan, who had buried his face into her cleavage, back. "Derek we can't do this here."

"Ok your place is closer we can…" Garcia cut his words off with a shake of her head as she shoved him back even further and hopped from her desk.

"No, we can't do this period," She stated as she readjusted her disheveled clothes. Morgan stared at her with a wounded look, which turned to one of frustration as he ran his hands over his head. "I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend…and I can't cheat on Kevin. I'm not 'that' girl I really, really wish I was but…"

"No," Morgan interjected as he reached on and cupped her cheek and let his thumb stroke the soft skin there. "You're amazing you know that, and I'm a bad, rude man. I sorry for disrespecting you and your relationship like that."

"Don't apologize, it's not like you took advantage I wanted to…I still want to," She paused as she closed her eyes a moment to regain her bearings. "But it's wrong I have a boyfriend and I should only be having carnal thoughts about him, right?" Morgan only nodded his head. "I should go," She said as she hurried past him and to the door, only to stop and then quickly turn back to him. Luckily a table had been there to catch their weight as Garcia crushed herself upon Morgan and grabbed his lips into another scorching kiss. Morgan welcomed her weight as his hands rested on her hips and maneuvered her body between his legs. "Mmmm," She sighed out as she released his lips. "What am I gonna do?" She asked as she rubbed their noses together.

"I'm not the person to ask baby, I can't be unbiased here." Morgan answered honestly as he reached up a hand and raked his fingers through her soft, thick tresses. "I can only tell you that I want you and I have wanted you for a long while now. I tried to keep it to myself, tried to keep my distance because you are with Lynch, but ever since that first kiss…getting a taste of you…it's gonna be damn near impossible for me to act like nothing happened, and to go back to the way we were before. But if you tell me that that's what you want me to do, I'll try."

"I don't think either one of an go back Morgan, for weeks now it seems that things between us have escaladed, a comforting kiss has turned into this." She waved a hand between their bodied.

"So should we see where this goes?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"I don't know…Kevin's a great guy. I know that he loves me and I love him too and we really have a good, 'sable' relationship, I don't…"

"Want to throw something sable away for someone like me, Mr. Unstable…I get it." She didn't deny his assessment. "But baby you've got to know that I love you too and that I would never ever do anything to hurt you. You're my best friend and one hell of a woman, and my momma always told me when I find that combo in a woman, that's the woman I had 'better' marry." He said around a chuckle and Garcia giggled a bit herself.

"So now you're proposing?" She teased around a smile.

"I don't think either one of us is ready for 'that' yet."

"Not quite yet, no." She agreed.

"But there's no one else I can imagine spending the rest of my life with." His words caused her to gasp slightly in surprise as her eyes welled up a bit with happy tears. "I want to see where this thing between us goes, but I don't want to pressure you into it. If you want to stay with Kevin and need me to back off I'll try."

"What if I wanted to stay with Kevin and see where this thing between us went?" Garcia asked casually as she watched his reaction from under her hooded lids.

"I am not doing a threesome with you and Lynch," Morgan stated with a sour look on his face and Garcia couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out.

"No, I didn't mean it literally, I'm saying I'd like to date you both, exclusively."

"Princess you do understand what 'exclusive' means right?"

"Yes," She playfully swatted at his arm. "I mean I don't know what I mean…"

"You already know how good things are with Kevin, and you just want to know if they can be just as good if not better with me." He put her thoughts into words perfectly and she nodded her head a bit

"God hearing it out loud makes it sound so sorted and makes me sound like a big fat ho." She groaned out and he rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Not at all," Morgan spoke as he placed his hand under her chin and raise her face back to eye level. "You want to make sure that my intention are sincere. I get it, I really do and I can't blame you, what with my rep of being a 'player'. I have played the field a bit," She threw him a look; her brow arched a bit. "Ok fine a lot, but I have never been with a woman that I wanted to get serious with, not until you, so what are the ground rules, do we tell Lynch or keep this on the down low?"

"So you're saying you want to try, that you're ok with me dating you 'and' Kevin?"

"Naw I aint saying I'm ok with it, I'm saying that I'll do it if that's what you need for me to do to prove myself worthy. I can woo you, and I don't mind a little competition, but I don't want you having sex with him, so that ends now I can't share you like that babygirl." Garcia nodded her head in agreement but before she could speak again their conversation ended abruptly as the office door flung open.

"Hey sweetie are you ready to…" Kevin Lynch bustled into the office and then stopped dead in his track as he eyes landed on Garcia and Morgan in their compromising position. "Go…Penny what's going on here?" Kevin asked as he anger instantly began to flare at seeing where Morgan had his hands.

"Kevin," She greeted as she tried unsuccessfully to extract herself from Morgan's embrace, but he held firm. "Kevin, we need to talk, the three of I mean…we all need to talk."


	7. 6x06: Devil's Night 20

**Author's Note:**

_**For those who are new to these drabbles, I have been writing and plan to write a Morgan/Garcia centric drabble after each episode this season. So to better follow the series, you might want to read my previous posting, they are entitled after the episode title, with two point zero after it.**_

* * *

**"Wow," Prentiss spoke out as Rossi whistled and Reid's face lit up with the biggest, goofiest smile. Morgan glanced at his friends before he swirled his chair to see what they were reacting to. His mouth fell open as his eyes scanned over the luscious form of Penelope Garcia, who from head to toe, wore a black witch's hat, red satin bustier, a high-waist black belt, that was attached to a thigh-high ruffled black skirt, followed by black fishnet stockings and stiletto like black leather boots that covered her calves. She finished off the look by toting a trick-or-treat jack-o-lantern bucket full of candy.**

**"Trick-or-treat," She greeted boisterously as she handed out candy to each of them, starting with Rossi.**

**"Looks like someone has a hot date tonight," Prentiss teased and Morgan arched his brow from her to Garcia, silently questioning her.**

**"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Garcia confirmed as she threw a wink out. Morgan audible sighed out his frustration as he leaned forward and yanked at a file on his desk and pretended to read it, his motions and attitude didn't go unnoticed by Garcia, but she couldn't speak on it since they had agreed to keep their new relationship a secret, until they had both decided whether they wanted to go to the next step and become, 'exclusively' exclusive. "I…"**

**"I knew it!" An accusatory voice yelped out behind them and they all turn curious eyes to Kevin Lynch. "I knew you ditched me tonight to be with…him," Lynch spat out as if the word 'him' left bitterness in his mouth. "When I agreed to this threesome thing…" His words caused Prentiss to spit out the water she had just sipped in, as the other three men standing by stared at the geeky man bewildered, while Garcia stared mortified. "You said we'd have a plan, that we'd have certain nights when we would date and there'd be certain nights when you two would date, there's a chart. But you said tonight was your 'free agent' night, that you weren't gonna be with either one of us."**

**"Wait," Morgan stood and faced Garcia. "You're not going out with Lynch tonight?" His words caused Lynch's brow to scrunch up, shifting from anger to surprise.**

**"She's not going out with you?" Lynch asked as he moved up beside Morgan who shook his head, as both men stared down their 'girlfriend'." Prentiss stood and made her way around the desks and came to stand beside Garcia.**

**"When you gave me details last week, you left some things out," Prentiss whispered out and Garcia had to stifle a smile and a snicker that played on her lips.**

**"Are you ready to go…Reid?" Garcia asked and all eyes shot to Reid, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He moved his chair back and smooth down his tie and then stood up as he let out an almost satisfied sigh, before he moved to where Garcia and Prentiss stood.**

**"My lady," Reid spoke as he offered her his arm, which she grasped with a giggle.**

**"Kind sir." Garcia curtsey a bit.**

**"I have an extra ticket," Reid announced repeating an earlier statement as he grinned at his co-worked before he escorted Garcia out. Morgan with his tongue in his cheek rolled his eyes as he shook his head a bit. Lynch stared after Reid and Garcia, as Morgan and Prentiss took their seats again and Rossi headed off to his office, shaking his bowed head and chuckling.**

**"Does this mean we have to divide our times three ways now?" Lynch asked as he tossed his query to Morgan. When he didn't get an answer he stalked from the bullpen.**

* * *

**Sometime Later**

**

* * *

**

**The little Halloween festivities Reid had talked her into joining in on turned out not to be as boring as she had thought they would be. In fact she ended up having a lot of fun that was until she got a text from Lynch that ended the night early. So it was barely 10 o'clock when she pulled up to her apartment complex. As she stepped from the stairs and turned down the corridor to her apartment she rummaged through her bag for her apartment keys. When she had them in hand she lifted her head and was stunned to see the man that was seated on the flooor by her door, with his back resting against the wall, his head bobbing a bit as music blared into the earphones connected to his Ipod touch. She nervously approached him and as the clicking of her heeled boot got louder, Morgan opened his eyes and looked up at his approaching Goddess, and tugged the plugs from his ears and he stopped the player and lifted himself from the floor. She silently moved around him and stuck her keys in the door and unlocked it, entered her apartment and left the door open for him. Morgan accepted the invitation, entering the apartment and then closing and locking the door behind him. Garcia moved to the counter that separated her kitchen from her living room, and tossed her keys and bag atop it.**

**"Let me guess," She started speaking as she took a brave breath and turned to face him. "You're here to dump me too?"**

**"What? No…" He replied and then paused a moment to let her words resonate in her head. "Wait…too…Lynch…"**

**"Dumped me, by text." She affirmed. Morgan stood, staring in disbelief with his mouth a gape, until anger filled him.**

**"That little punk didn't even have the decency to do it face to face."**

**"It doesn't matter, he actually did me a favor." Morgan's face scowled at her words.**

**"How so?" He asked.**

**"I had planned to break up with him, but I just didn't know how, so this way it's done and no one's feeling are hurt."**

**"Wait, so you're saying that you want to date me and only me right?" She giggled as she nodded her head.**

**"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."**

**"Wh…when did you decide?" He asked curiously.**

**"When you kissed me in my office the day JJ left." She answered honestly. "That was a pretty amazing kiss, it made me feel, like I have never felt before, and I knew I would never ever feel that with anyone else."**

**"I had that same exact 'feeling'," Morgan admitted as he moved to her.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Yeah," He leaned in and gently kissed her lips dipping his tongue in slightly and quickly before pulling back again, and Garcia groaned out her dismay. "I hope tonight you weren't trying to tell me that I have new competition." She instantly busted out laughing.**

**"Reid? You think that Reid and I…Oh sugar you should know by now that nothing compares to you." Morgan nodded his head as he lifted his Ipod and shuffled through the songs with one hand and wrapped the other hand around her waist. She watched him curiously but said nothing. After a moment he found the song that he was looking for and he placed the Ipod on top of the counter and pushed play. He then placed his other around her as well, pulling her securely to him as the song started.**

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since u took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since u took your love away_

_Since u been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see whomever I choose_

_eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing_

_I said nothing can take away these blues,_

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

**"Wait is that Prince?" Garcia asked as she lifted her head, which had been resting against Morgan's broad chest.**

**"Of course sweetness. Prince wrote the song and yeah Sinead O'Connor got more notoriety for singing it, but I personally thing Prince sung it the best." He said as he slowly waltzed them around the small apartment.**

_It's been so lonely without u here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop this lonely rage_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong_

_I could put my arms around every boy I see_

_But they'd only remind me of you_

_I went to the doctor guess what he told me_

_Guess what he told me_

_He said rossie u better have fun_

_No matter what u do_

_Cause it's the blues_

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

**"May I stay with you tonight?" Morgan asked as he stared down at her, she lifted nervous eyes up at him.**

**"I don't think that's a good idea…I don't think we should have sex yet, especially so soon after Kevin…"**

**"Woman," He cut into her words. "I just wanted to hold you and wake up in the morning with you still in my arms." He clarified and she smiled shyly at him. "And for the recorded, I don't plan to ever have sex with you." That sentence morphed her smile into a frown.**

**"Ever, like never ever." She asked as she tried to gulp down panicky tears as she bowed her head a bit. Morgan placed his right hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was staring into his eyes again.**

**"I told you this isn't something casual for me, I don't want to have sex with you, Penelope Garcia, I want to make love to you." She pursed her lips together as she smiled and tried to contain the squeal on the verge of escaping and awaking the entire building.**

**"Oh," She mouthed and then placed her head back against his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes when she felt him kiss the top of her head, as they continued to sway to the music.**

_All the flowers that u planted_

_In the back yard suga_

_All died when u went away_

_I know that living with me baby was sometimes hard_

_But I'm willing to try, said I'm willing to give it another try._

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

**

* * *

**

**Lyrics: Nothing Compares 2 U by Prince**


	8. 6x07: Middle Man 20

**Author's Note: _I wanted to take a moment to thank all those who are following these little drabbles. I apologize that this one is so short but I have a lot of paperwork, worked related, that I have to tend to for the next few days. I actually hadn't planned to write this up tonight, but something in the eppy inspired me. So I hope you enjoy and review_**

* * *

**She sipped at the fresh, steaming cup of tea as she entered her office, but stopped suddenly in surprise at the man standing in her small office. "Hey," She greeted with a small smile as she stood just in the doorway. "I thought you guys were leaving."**

**"We are, Hotch had some issues with the babysitter, so we've been delayed for a few minutes. The others are already heading out to the jet, I told them I forgot something."**

**"Yeah right, you just wanted to make an entrance?" She teased as she giggled a bit and moved past him to her desk, where she settled the cup of tea. "So what did you forget?' She asked as she turned back to face him, only to stumble back by his body slamming into her, as he smashed his mouth upon hers. "Mmmmm," She moaned out as her eyes voluntarily drifted shut and she melted into the strong arms that enveloped her. She allowed herself to get lost in the feel and taste of him for a moment, unsure of how long their latest case would take, how long it would be before she got to see him, touch him, taste him again. "We're not being professional," She whispered right after she pulled back, her eyes slowly opened to look up into his.**

**"I know, sorry," He insincerely apologized as he released her and then took a step back from her, but traced his fingers gently across her neck before pulling his hand back behind his back. "I just wanted to give you something before I left." He pulled out a small royal blue velvet box and handed it to her, and her smile broadened and she took it and began opening it. Then she giggled out a bit at the contents. "I saw them and even though it's not 'exactly' what I would have liked it was close enough." She hurriedly began removing the earrings she had in her ears and replaced them with the ones in the velvet box.**

**"Thank you, they're perfect."**

**"You're perfect." Morgan announced as he stared at Garcia intensely. They held each other's eyes for a few seconds, silently speaking their endearments. The ringing of Morgan's cell suddenly ended the intimate moment. "Morgan…Yeah I'm on my way," He then clicked the phone off. "I gotta go." He said in a despairing tone.**

**"I know, go be free my love." She echoed a sentenced she had said to him years before and it sent an instantly shot of déjà vu through him.**

**"The last time you said that to me was the first time I told you that I love you, you remember that?" Morgan asked and Garcia nodded her head slightly.**

**"I remember," She bowed her head coyly and he reached out and hooked his fingers just under her chin and lifted her eyes back to level with his.**

**"You know I'm in love with you right?" He asked and she was struck in awe and her stomach became filled with flutters same as when she had heard his amicable declaration of love a couple of years before.**

**"I'm in love with you too." She replied through trembling lips. A huge, wide smile spread across Morgan's face and he threw out a wink and then left out. She stared after him for a few seconds before her legs seemed to buckle beneath her, and she was grateful that her chair was right there. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself as she turned to face her monitors and readied to work on their case. She briefly brushed her fingers over the earring dangling from her left ear, tracing the word, 'SWEETIE'.**


	9. 6x08: Reflection of Desire 20

**Author's Note:** _I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing these little drabbles. For those new to the series, this is just my take of season six, and it's all Morgan & Garcia centric. Just my own little fantasy of what's taking place between them during every episode of the season. TPTB may not give us MorGar shippers what we want, so thank God for fanfics, and fanfic writers. Now on with this week's drabble I hope you enjoy it and review it._

_

* * *

_

**She had just finished her second show of the night and sat in her dressing room removing her costume when she heard the knock at the dressing room door.**

**"Come in," She called out never stopping in her task of removing her makeup, assuming it was the theater manager coming to congratulate her on another great show as he did every night that she performed.**

**"You were amazing," The masculine voice spoke out from the doorway and the familiarity of it made her instantly shoot her eyes up to the reflection in the mirror.**

**"What are you still doing here, I thought you left after the first show with the others." She asked, genuinely but pleasantly surprised.**

**"I did, but only to get these," He held up a vase overflowing with ruby red roses, adorn with baby's breath. "I came back for the second show, and then sneaked back stage to meet the stunning actress."**

**"You didn't have to sneak, I told the manager that my friends were here, and everyone here knows what you look like handsome." She said this as she waved her hands about the vanity she sat at. He looked and saw several pictures, most of them together but a couple of just him. Some were stuck in the cracks of the mirrored vanity and some were in frames and placed atop it.**

**"I still don't get why you didn't tell me about this," He detoured the conversation back to an earlier one. "You didn't think I would laugh at you did you?"**

**"No, well not laugh outright and openly no, but…"**

**"Hey silly girl," He spoke more softly to her as he entered the room and came to stand right behind her, staring down at her reflection in the mirror as she stared back up at his. "I would never laugh at you, laugh at something you've said, yeah I do that all the time, but never ever at you. Don't you know by now how amazing I think you are, and this…this acting thing it's just something to add to my list of, 'The things I love about Penelope Garcia'."**

**"You have a list?" She almost sighed out as she stared dreamily at Morgan.**

**"Yes, I have a list, and its gotten longer over the years. In fact I don't think a day has gone by where I did add something to it." Morgan replied honestly.**

**"When did you start it?" Garcia asked as she wiped off her lipstick but her eyes remained locked onto Morgan's reflection.**

**"The day I met you," He answered without hesitation or thought. "I called you by the wrong name and then I called you out of your name, and a lot of 'career' women, especially the ones I've met in the bureau don't take kindly to either. So I fully expected you to roll your neck," He mimicked the act. "Snap your fingers and tear into me for calling you 'Gomez' and then 'babygirl', but your response was, "I've been called worse." She smiled as she remembered. "And in that moment I thought that's classy, I'm gonna get along great with this foxy momma." She giggled and then spoke.**

**"Like seriously did you know your doppelganger would be a 5' 4", chubby white woman?"**

**"Hey, hey…" He chastised as he frowned up a bit. "Not chubby, voluptuous." He corrected her as he had done many times before. "And no not then but I did after that first meeting our dept had about sexual harassment in the work place." Morgan said with a chuckle and Garcia laughed outright at the memory. "Remember we spent the entire meeting in the back corner, saying and doing all the 'nasty' things they were telling us we weren't suppose to do."**

**"Ahhh good times," She threw out around more giggles and Morgan waggled his brows as he nodded his head.**

**"So you about done here?" Morgan asked as he placed the vase of roses atop the vanity and then leaned down and kissed her neck, which she craned to the right, to give him more room. "You and I have got reservations for two." He whispered against her earlobe before he nibbled on it. Garcia's heart rate shot up as she looked into his eyes and saw the heat and raw hunger there. It still baffled her that all of that was directed at her and caused by her. She knew he wanted her. They had spent practically every night together, sometimes at her place and sometimes at his, whenever they weren't working a case that had him away. He had always respected her wishes to just cuddle, kiss, and fondle a bit, but nothing more. But she would always feel his 'want' whenever they were cuddle up together, and a part of her wanted to give him what he wanted but she kept telling herself it was too soon. Now for the life of her she couldn't recall 'why' she thought that. So she knew the wait was over.**

**"Yeah I'm ready." She said in a husky voice that caused Morgan to arch his brow in interest.**

**

* * *

**

**When they pulled up to the fancy and very expensive restaurant she had been stunned, but she hid behind a bright smile. The smile held on her face long after the hostess had seated them, and they had placed their orders and been brought their wine.**

**"Wow, Morgan this is very fancy," Garcia said as she eyed the other women in the room and instantly felt self-conscious. "And too expensive."**

**"Please tell me you're not gonna be the kind of girlfriend who tries to tell me how to spend my hard earned money, you're suppose to save that until after were married sweetness," He teased her around a smile as he sipped at his wine.**

**"No," She tossed back with a smile. "But I'd like a say when your purchases involve me. This is too much."**

**"Nothing's too much for my girl. I figured after the way you helped out on that last case we had and then sharing tonight with the team even though I know you didn't want to, you deserved some pampering." He finished with a shrug as he gulped down the rest of the wine in his glass and then grasped the bottle and poured himself some more.**

**"So when you said 'reservations for two', you meant that 'literally'." Garcia mumbled out as a statement more than a question, as she lifted her glass to her lips and sipped some wine down.**

**"Yeah I did," Morgan replied as he watched her curiously. "Why what did you think I meant?"**

**"I don't know…I guess I thought…you know…that you meant you were taking me back to your place to ravish me." She babbled out quickly and then took another sip of her wine, as Morgan nearly choked on what he had been swallowing. "Oh my God are you ok?" She asked in concerned as she reached across the table to grasp his hand.**

**"Yeah, Uhm…" He cleared his throat and then looked seriously into her eyes. "Baby I know you're not the teasing kind but still could to clarify something for me. Are you saying you 'want' me to take you back to my place a ravish you?" He watched her intensely as she watched him coyly.**

**"Yes," She replied meekly.**

**"Check please," Morgan barked out as he waved a hand at one of the waiters.**

**"Morgan," Garcia giggled out as she tugged on his hand, which she still held. "We don't have to leave right now, we can eat first."**

**"Sweetness if you could see what's going on under this table right now, you understand that we've got to go, right now." It took her a moment to understand that he was saying he was aroused and it was evident. "Oh and I plan on eating." He threw out a wink with those words and she didn't need to think on what he was implying, and she blushed sweetly, as the waiter came with their bill. Once Morgan paid for the uneaten meal they had order, he moved around the table and pulled out Garcia's seat and then hurriedly escorted her out of the restaurant.**

**

* * *

**

**The ride to Morgan's house took only 10 minutes instead of the 30 minutes it would have normally taken, and that was due to the sirens and Morgan's lead foot. Once they pulled into his drive way and parked, Morgan rushed from the drivers seat and around to the passenger side of the car and helped Garcia out. They raced to the front door, which he unlocked, and once they were inside, Morgan tossed the keys on a nearby table and moved to switch on the light, which illuminated the foyer that they stood in. Garcia remained at the door, fidgeting nervously as if she had never stepped up into his home before. Morgan yanked off his jacket as he disappeared into the living room for a moment.**

**"Hey are you allowed to use your sirens like that?" She called out after him, but remained in her spot at the door as she stared down at her trembling hands. "Because if you are I'll be calling you the next time I'm in a hurry to get some…" Her words were cut off when Morgan crushed his body and mouth against hers. Her body went rigid at first, shocked by his sudden reappearance, but soon her body gave into its desires and she felt herself melt into his grasp. They kissed and groped until their lips were sore and their hands were full of each other. Even still it was only the need to breathe that pulled them apart.**

**"I'm sorry," Morgan panted out with winded breaths, as he rested his forehead against Garcia's and stared into her eyes.**

**"For what?" Her face displayed her confusion.**

**"For treating you like I'm some teenaged boy on prom night." He said and she smiled at his words.**

**"Really this is how teenage boys treat their dates on prom night? I never went to my prom, never got asked. Boy did I miss out." She smiled and then giggled when she heard his chuckles.**

**"I just had this moment all planned out, I wanted it to be perfect, special. But I wasn't expecting you to…and my hormone are in control right now… maybe we should…"**

**"Please don't say wait because I think I've made us wait long enough. And there's no way that this won't be perfect and special, it already is. I want you," She sighed against his mouth and pulled him in to another sweet but short kiss, before pulling back again. "Just as much as you want me. You do want me, right?" She asked and couldn't stop the wave of insecurity that washed over her. Morgan didn't respond with words, he reached down and grasped her hand in his and moved it to his crotch, and cupped her hand around the impressively large bulge there. He then smiled smugly at the look of awe that swept across her face.**

**"C'mon," He said softly as he stepped away and tugged her along with him into the living room, where he had started a toasty fire in the fireplace and placed the large throw pillows from his sofas onto the floor in front of the fire. He moved them to the pillows where he settled them down. He seated himself across from her, wanting to give himself some space from her so he could think more clearly and regain some control over his hormones. "I love you and that makes this strange, new, scary territory for me. All of this…"**

**"I love you too," She said cutting him off, afraid that he was trying to talk himself out of making love to her. "And I'm scared too. I'm so afraid that I'll disappoint you. I know for a fact that I look nothing like the girls you usually bring home…"**

**"You're right, you're more beautiful and wonderful than any woman I've ever been with, and for your information I have never brought another woman to my home, that's my dilemma." He announced and his words clearly shocked her. "I've never made love to a woman before, Penelope." Her brows bunched in confusion and disbelief. "I've slept with women, had sex with them," He hurriedly corrected with a smile. "I was always gentle and generous with each of them, and always showed them the utmost respect, but I was never in love with any of them. I cared about most but I didn't love any of them. Damn I know that must make me sound like a despicable bastard. But I didn't lead any of them on, they all knew that I wasn't interested in any kind of 'relationship' beyond something physical, hell they weren't either, but if I thought that one was catching feelings I wouldn't sleep with her. And if I did hook up with a woman it was either at her place or some hotel, I never ever invited them to my place. Now here I am with you, a woman I'm crazy in love with, and we're about to make love to in 'my' home. You may not understand this or believe it but that's huge for me, babygirl. I'm opening myself up here big time. I'm giving you my heart and soul here woman, and it's scary as hell for me." She smiled at him as she reached out and wiped away the tears he hadn't realized had fallen from his eyes. She then moved closer to him and leaned in and captured his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. She pulled back and stared lovingly into his eyes as stroked his stubbed jaw line.**

**"All this time I was thinking it was my fears and insecurities that was keeping us from taking the next step in our relationship. It's actually nice to know you have them to. I love you Derek Morgan and I promise I will love, honor, and cherish you heart and your soul for as long as you allow me to have them, can you make that same promise?"**

**"I love you Penelope Garcia and I promise I will love, honor, and cherish your heart and your soul forever and always." Morgan declared with a smile as he leaned in and recaptured her smiling lips with his. This time they allowed this kiss to deepen as Morgan pushed her back more comfortably against the pillows. He then pulled back a bit to stare down at her in appreciation. His eyes raked over the soft red curl that cascaded over the pillows and then across her white, porcelain skin, down to her swollen cherry colored lips. "Damn you're beautiful." He stated with such intense sincerity that any inhibitions that Garcia was still harboring vanished instantly. She reached up with sure hands and began to slowly unbutton the pearl buttons of the white satin blouse she wore, and Morgan locked onto her movements and subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation. Once unbuttoned, she pulled the blouse opened to reveal a red lace bra that matched her hair and complimented her flawless white skin perfectly. Morgan reached out, as if compelled to do so by some unseen power, and brushed his finger down against her breastbone just to where her two bountiful breasts touch and formed the most enticing cleavage that he had come to subtly ogle at over the years. He was taken aback by how soft and smooth her skin was, he couldn't ever remember touching a woman so soft before, his worship of her chest was put on hold as he eyes got averted back to Garcia's hands, which were tugging down the zipper of the red pencil skirt she wore. Once the zipper had gone down as far as it could, Morgan grasped the skirt from the bottom as Garcia lifted up a bit and he pulled it down and off her body. And there she laid a vision in Morgan's eyes, a combination of red and white; red hair, matching red lace undergarments, and red peek-a-boo toed heels all against a milky white canvas that was her skin. Morgan stared so long and hard, and so entranced that Garcia had to snap her fingers in front of his eyes to regain his full attention.**

**"Will you help me out of these?" She asked as she lifted her right leg to him. He grasped her foot and lifted it a bit as he leaned in and kissed the top of her foot, and then shook his head.**

**"No I want you to keep them on, but this," He reached down the hooked a finger under the leg of her panties. "And this," He then moved that same finger up to hook under the strap of her bra. "They have to go." Garcia smiled saucily at him as she reached up her hands to him.**

**"I'm gonna need some help." She spoke in a husky voice. Without words Morgan pulled her upright and then moved behind her. He pulled the blouse she still wore from her body and when she lifted her hair up he could unclasp her bra. Once he freed her he tossed her bra and blouse somewhere over his head, and his hands quickly latched onto her breasts, pinching at the nipples and rolling them between his fingers and thumbs. Her breasts had always appeared to be perky and firm, but he had suspected that that was due to a good supporting bra. He had seen many breasts in his time and the larger one always seems to struggle with gravity, but not Garcia's. Hers were as 'firm' as they appeared underneath her clothes; there were no hints of sagging not that he would have cared. He had never met a pair of breasts that he didn't like.**

**Garcia moaned out her pleasure at the attention Morgan was giving her breasts, and she arched a bit to push herself closer to his hands. But then she groaned out in frustration when he stopped touching her. Though she didn't have time to protest before she felt herself falling back against the pillows once more, with Morgan now in front of her again pulling at her panties. She lifted her bottom to help him and her eyes locked on to the bulge in his pants, which seemed to have doubled in size. She had gotten so lost in her fears of how his monstrosity was going to fit inside of her, that she hadn't notice that Morgan had divested her of her undergarments and now lay between her open thighs, kissing at the cleanly shaven flesh there. Then as if reading her thoughts he said, "Don't worry it'll fit," Then threw her a wink and buried his face between her thighs.**

**"Oh Jesus," She gasped out as her thighs snapped shut on either sides of his head and her left hand instinctually shot down and gripped at his head, while her right hand she fisted and put into her mouth, where she bite down on it to keep the screams bubbling inside her from coming out. She moaned out in ecstasy while her head rolled back and forth against the pillows and her hips rocked and gyrated against Morgan's mouth and fingers, seeking more friction. It didn't take long before she felt the electric shock shoot through her with every flick of Morgan's tongue against her engorged clit, it traveled through her body making her fingers and toes go numb and curl up. "Oh God…oh God…Morgan, Morgan…" Garcia chanted out her voice winded and raspy. Morgan knew how close she was and shot up and yanked the tee shirt he had been wearing under his dress jacket over his head and threw it off to the side. Then he went back to suckling Garcia sweet, juicy core, he did it all so quickly she did even seem to have missed him as she continued to thrash about and cry out for him. He slowed his ministrations as he tackled his belt buckle and unhooked the top of his dress pants and unzipped them. With hands that trembled from need he grasped the tops of his boxers and pants and pushed them both down to settle at his knees. Morgan then released Garcia's clit with a wet 'pop' and then crawled up her body. He grasped his thick member and placed the swollen, head at her slick entranced, where he rubbed it to coat it with her juices. Garcia moaned out as she bit down on her bottom lip and stared at him under hooded eyes as she clutched at his bare back and welcomed him down against her. Morgan surged forward and fully, burying himself completely inside her molten hot, and strangling center. They both arched their backs and cried out; Garcia from the tearing pain that sliced through her and Morgan from the sensations of her wrapped so tightly around his cock and also from the burning pain down his back, where Garcia had scratched away his flesh. When he looked down and saw her face, saw the tears and pain that were there he stilled completely and shifted his weight, intending to pull out of her. But she stopped him by wrapping her arms and legs around him and holding him close. "No, don't." She whimpered.**

**"But I'm hurting you. I didn't mean to hurt you baby, I'm so sorry." Morgan said as he dipped down and kissed her lips gently.**

**"Well I always figured you were a stud, but it's ok I just needed to adjust…it doesn't even hurt anymore." She stated as she kissed him once more. She was right it didn't hurt, although there was still a throbbing ache and she was sure she'd be walking strangely the next day, and was thankful it was Sunday and they did have to work. "Please Morgan, please make love to me. Please don't stop." She begged.**

**"God I love you so much," He declared as he kissed her again and deepened the kiss as he pulled out of her a bit and then thrust back in fully, making her yelp into his mouth, but it wasn't from pain but from the jolt of pleasure that infested her body, from head to toe with each movement he made. She tore her mouth from his and tossed her head back as she wailed out her elation.**

**"Ohhhhhh…I'm gonna cum. Mmmnnnnnnaahhhhhh! I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" She screamed out as she moved her hips, and thrust her pelvis up to his and Morgan in turn piston his pelvis against hers. They pounded into each other for several long moments, both yelling out explicative words and moans of pleasure, as both neared their completion. Garcia was the first to lose it as her climax punched her in the gut and she reacted by shooting her head up into the nook of Morgan's neck where she bit into the tender flesh there. Morgan roar out a curse word from the pleasure and pain the filled him from her attack. Garcia's bite seemed to send the right electrical current through his body right down to his cock, which instantly exploded, spraying his seed out to coat her inner walls. He then collapsed against Garcia's body exhausted and winded. She enveloped him into her arms and against her full, heaving bosom. A goofy smile of satisfaction branded itself across both of their faces as they lay in their afterglow. After a few moments where they lay basking and trying to catch their breaths Morgan lifted his head and looked up at Garcia's flushed face.**

**"You have truly thrown me off my game tonight momma, you do know we forgot to use protection, right?"**

**"Hmmm, so we did." She replied casually as she lifted both her arms above her head and stretched, which cause her breast to lift up into Morgan's face, and he couldn't resisted sucking one of her rose pebbled nipples into his mouth briefly, and then released it with a lick.**

**"You don't seem too worried." He added.**

**"Neither do you." She threw back with a sated sigh as she closed her eyes, and he took in her words and realized that he wasn't frightened as he thought he would be at the prospect of getting some woman pregnant, and he accounted that to the fact that this wasn't just 'some' woman she was 'his' woman, the woman that he loved. "No worries my love I'm on the pill and I've made it a point to wear my diaphragm ever night that we sleep in the same bed together."**

**"What you didn't trust me not to ravish that sexy body of yours?" Morgan teased and then ran his wet tongue across her nipple, and it instantly hardened and made his cock twitch with new life.**

**"No baby, I didn't trust myself. I wasn't sure how long my resolve was going to hold but I was and am sure that I'm not ready to have your lovechild. But it sure would be pretty baby, dontcha think?"**

**"Mmm," Morgan nodded his head in agreement. "Oh sweetness of that I have no doubt. Ok babygirl this is just one room down, and not counting the closets, basement and attic, we have five more rooms to christen." She smiled up at him and then giggled as he brushed his fully erect penis against her inner thigh.**

**"Where to next stud?" She asked as he got up and pulled her up with him.**

**"Ever since I bought this house and you cooked that first Thanksgiving dinner here for me, I have had this fantasy of you naked, laid out on the counter top, covered in whipped cream."**

**"Mmmmm…wait, it that why you have all of that Cool Whip in your fridge?" She asked around her giggles and he only waggled his brows at her in reply as he moved her in front of him and gently shoved her towards the kitchen. He stood a moment and watched her ass jiggle as she strutted to the kitchen. He groaned out and his cock twitched a couple of times in excitement. "Well since we're living out fantasies, I've got one of my own, so you get the whipped cream and I'll get the hot fudge." She tossed over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner of the kitchen door. Morgan soon followed behind her with a huge grin on his face.**

**

* * *

**

**This story is archived at thehookupzone[dot]net[slash]CriminalMinds[slash]****?sid=271**


	10. 6x09: Into the Woods 20

**Rossi had said he considered the recovery of Ana and Robert a win, because it was rare to recover one child 'alive' after the 24-hour mark, so recovering two was astounding. But he hadn't agreed, he couldn't think like that, because the bad guy had gotten away. He was still out there hunting for new prey, children, to kidnap, rape, and murder. So as Morgan stood in the shower with his head rested against the cool tile of the shower wall, letting the hot water sprayed his head and back, he could only feel anger and disappointment. This was no victory as far as he was concerned. He banged the side of his fist upon the tile and then jumped slightly when small hand encircled his waist.**

**"Hey you," Her whispery voice hummed in his ears like a soothing song and then her soft lips brushed across his back. He stood up right more, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back until it touched the top of hers.**

**"What are you doing up babygirl, I didn't wake you did I?" Morgan asked as he grasped her right hand that rested against his abdomen and pulled it up across his chest, above where his heart beat steady. She shook her head slightly.**

**"I was waiting up for you and I guess I dozed off, are you ok?" She asked her concern evident in her voice.**

**"No, no I'm not." Morgan replied honestly, he knew it was pointless to lie to her. In fact he relied on the fact that she would be there to listen when he wanted to rant about a case, she was his own personal therapist. "That son-of-a-bitch got away." He huffed out his frustration as he pulled from her embrace and turned around to face her. He paused for a second; letting his sexual nature surfaced briefly as his eye raked over Garcia's naked, supple frame, before the profiler in him took over once more. "He's probably out there right now hunting down his next victim." His voice rose a bit along with his anger.**

**"I'm sorry baby," Garcia spoke out again as she reached out and ran her fingers over Morgan's tattooed chest, tracing the inked areas. "I know how hard these kinds of cases are on you." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest. He gave out a sigh of relief as he enclosed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You just tell me what I can do, if you need me to do more research, or keep in contact with Appalachian forestry dept I will, or…"**

**"Thank you," Morgan cut off her ranting. "You just keep doing what you're doing right now." He almost said as a plea. She smiled against his chest and then kissed the skin there. "Mmmm…and some more of that would be good too." He added and she giggled out.**

**"If you want more of that then you'll have to come to bed, Mon cherie," Garcia stated as she placed another kiss on his chest.**

**"Oh mama you know when you start talking that French I never last long."**

**"But you always last long enough to get the job done, Mon amour. Je t'aime, je veux que vous, j'ai besoin de vous." Garcia continued speaking French to him as she maneuvered them from the shower and back into the bedroom. Their wet bodies collapsed atop the bed, and they instantly merged, their mouths, hands, and groins fusing together.**

* * *

**One and a half hours later**

* * *

**"Whew…now that's just what I needed to take my mind off today." Morgan spoke out in a winded voice and lay on his back with his right arm behind his head while his left arm draped around Garcia, who lay with her upper body thrown across his.**

**"Mmm…Hmmm," Garcia tossed out with a chuckle, her body too exerted to further respond. Then they laid in a comfortable silence for several long moments as they both regained their breaths and strength. The slight constricting of Morgan's muscles alerted her to his thoughts and she lifted up a bit and brushed her lips across his chest. "You're thinking about Carl Buford aren't you?" She asked as she rested her chin on his chest and looked into his face. He opened his eyes, which had been closed and stared down into her eyes.**

**"You know it's scary how well you read me, you ever think about becoming a full fledged profiler?" He teased hoping to change the subject, but she wasn't going to let him off so easily and he knew it.**

**"You helped put Carl Buford away, you caught that bad guy remember?" He nodded at her words as he traced his fingers along the contour of her back.**

**"Only years after he hurt me and hurt others." Morgan said as he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I knew that what he had done to me was wrong and I also knew that he would do it to other boys, but it took me over 15 years to do anything about it."**

**"Oh, baby boy, you were just a kid when he molested you, no one blames you for blocking it out and keeping it a secret."**

**"I blame me. I was a fucking coward. The reason I didn't tell was because of my ego, yeah there was some shame too but mostly I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me because I didn't want anyone to think of me as less of a man."**

**"Well I can assure you and anyone who questions it, that you are 100% all man, no doubt." She replied with a smile and he smiled too.**

**"I just wish I had come forward sooner if I had then Damien Walters would probably still be alive as well as the other two boys Buford murdered, and James Barfield wouldn't have been abused."**

**"You don't know that."**

**"Yeah, yeah I do. So whenever we get a case like this, one where children are being sexually abused, young 'boys' are being targeted I go above and beyond to catch the unsubs. It's like if I can catch them…." His words stalled.**

**"Then you can make amends for not getting Carl Buford sooner." She finished his train of thought. He nodded his head. "Derek," She called to him and waited until his eyes locked onto her before she continued her words. "You helped bring Ana and Robert home alive. I know that Robert was hurt but that doesn't mean that he can't someday become a survivor and advocate instead of a victim…you did. I'm sorry that the bad guy got away, but now, in part thanks to you, people know that he's out there and they know what he looks like, and sooner or later we're gonna get him." He gazed at her for a moment before he spoke again.**

**"Do you know how amazing you are?" He asked and she nodded at him as she smiled and it invoked a chuckle from him. "And do you know how much I love you."**

**"I think so, but a girl can never be too sure so it's nice to hear it from time to time. So feel free to 'tell' me as often as possible."**

**"Oh I think I can show you better than I can tell you," Morgan said as he suddenly moved, flipping them and pinning her on her back, stunning her. He parted her thighs with his right knee and settled between her legs. She gasped out in surprise when she felt his swollen member rubbing against her inner thigh, prodding as if seeking permission to enter her hot center.**

**"Ok then you can feel free to 'show' me as much as possible too." She announced and then pulled him down to a searing kiss that only ended when she gasped out as Morgan pushed into her, and took her breath away. Morgan spent the rest of the night letting Garcia soothe his worried mind, and heal his heart and soul, and she kept his nightmares away.**

* * *

**Rough Translation:**

**Mon Cherie: My good man.**

**Mon Amour: My love.**

**Je t'aime, je veux que vous, j'ai besoin de vous: I love you, I want you, I need you.**


	11. 6x10: What Happens at Home 20

**"So what do you think?" She asked as she ran her hands down, across his broad shoulders and muscular chest.**

**"I think you used too much bubbles," He replied as he brushed away some of the mountain of foam. She giggled as he nestled more comfortably back against her, with he head positioned beneath her chin.**

**"I mean about our newest team member, Derek."**

**"Babygirl, FBI cadet Seaver is not our newest team member," Morgan said with a look of disdain on his face, as he traced his fingers over Garcia's wet thigh, which peeked out of the bath water. "She was just a consultant on one case, and…" He paused.**

**"And…" Garcia coaxed.**

**"Lets just say she didn't handle herself well in the field, she pulled a stupid stunt that could have gotten her killed, damn near did."**

**"Yeah I heard as much from Reid, you know he thinks she's pretty," Garcia giggled again as she rubbed a wet sponge against his shoulders. Morgan groaned as he let his head fall back against her chest, and she didn't know if it was because he liked what she was doing or because of what she had said. "So you don't think she's pretty?"**

**"There is only one woman who I think is drop dead gorgeous, and I'm taking a bath with her right now," He said in reply as he tilted his head back and puckered his lips up at her, she greedily kissed him.**

**"Mmmm…" She moaned out as she pulled back from the kiss. "Good answer. So you don't think she'll be invited back to the team, you know on a more permanent basis?"**

**"Not from the way Hotch was looking at her on the flight home, but you know Strauss has the final say in that. Look woman I don't want to talk about Seaver anymore."**

**"I'm sorry baby," She cooed and wrapped her arms casually around his neck. "What would you like to talk about?" He reached up and grasped her hand, kissed the palm and then moved it down his chest to stop just underneath the sudsy water.**

**"I don't want to 'talk' about anything," He declared and then stood from the tub his toned body glistened with soapy water. He then turned and reached out for her, to pull her up with him.**

**

* * *

**

**"So was she helpful to your case?" Garcia asked, as she lay naked on her stomach, stretched across her bed, with her arms folded under her chin.**

**"Who?" Morgan asked in confusion.**

**"The tooth fairy, Derek, who do you think…Cadet Seaver, you know the person we've been talking about for the past hour," She said as she lifted her head a bit and cast a glance over her shoulder down to where he sat near her feet, where he had been administering lotion onto her lower half, while working his way upward.**

**"Correction, 'you' have been talking about her, and I've been trying to change the subject." This made her lift her right foot and kick at him a bit. He ducked away with a chuckle. "Sorry baby but it's really hard for me to focus when I have your juice backside in my face." He then quickly swooped in and nipped at the tender flesh there, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp and sensual moan from Garcia. "And to answer your question," He continued as he lifted back up and finished moisturizing her body with the lotion on his hands. "Yeah she helped us catch the guy by breaking protocol and going in and getting herself held at knife point by the prep."**

**"You make it sound like that an unforgivable act, she's a newbie doesn't she get some kind of probationary period?"**

**"Well I'd say yes if she were a trained profiler which she obviously isn't. I mean what she did was like breaking rule number one in the 'what not to do when out in the field' handbook. I guess at the end of the day I just don't want someone like her watching my back." Those last words made Garcia frown up a bit she hadn't even considered that this new girl could possibly put her family in danger. "She nearly got herself killed."**

**"I miss J.J." She tossed out, out of the blue and Morgan paused in his rubbing and nodded his head.**

**"Yeah me too." He agreed as he crawled up her body and rested himself half on top her body and half atop the bed. He leaned down and peppered soft kisses against the silky skin that spanned her shoulders and back.**

**"You know I thought about her when Reid told me what happened with Seaver. Remember what happened when we were investigating Tobias Hankel, JJ didn't have much field experience up until that point, and she blamed herself for what happened to Reid…she still does." **

**"Yeah well I blamed her too, I was kind of hard on her about it too. I mean she left Reid and the bad guy grabbed him, but I guess Reid was as much to blame, running off the way he did, but they were both fish out of water at that point." **

**"Yeah but they both learned from the experience, got better at their job, and maybe not then but definitely now, you'd trust either of them with your life right?" Morgan smiled against her left shoulder, which he had been kissing. **

**"Yes mama, they did learn, and they're both good agents, and I wouldn't mind having either one watching my back any day. And I get it you think I should give Seaver the same benefit of the doubt. I feel you, but Reid and JJ both had to earn the trust and faith I have in them, they had to earn it from all of us. So if Seaver does end up being on our team full-time than she'll have to earn it too." **

**"I get that, I mean we all went through that 'hazing' period when we joined the team, and we put all the new members through it when they came on board." **

**"I never went through any hazing from anyone." Morgan stated nonchalant as he twirled his fingers through her red tresses. Garcia laughed outright at his words. **

**"Oh yes you did, in fact when I first joined the team I held the spotlight of doubt on you more than I did with anyone else on the team." She confessed and he frowned down at her. **

**"Me, why me?" **

**"Because sweetie I thought you were very good looking and you were a flirt, and it seemed you didn't 'flirt' with any other female on the team but me. I've learned a very long time ago that 'good looking' men did not flirt with me unless they wanted something, and that something list usually consisted of 'commitment free, no strings attached, don't call me I'll call you sex', and…yeah that's pretty much it. The fat girl only good for a booty call, and where that was well and fine in college, I was not about to go through that in my 'adult' life, well unless I got really horny." She completed with a giggle and a smile, which faded when Morgan didn't respond right away. So she turned her body to face him and found the scowl across his face. "What?" **

**"So you thought I was a player, that I was playing you?" He asked in all seriousness and she rolled her eyes at him as she bent her elbow and rested her head against her right hand. **

**"Morgan you 'were' a player. Which was well and fine, and I totally get the 'why' now, but I wasn't going to be some notch for you. Back then I mean because now its kind of a mute point." **

**"When I flirted with you it was because you flirted with me, you gave as good as you got, and I never took you seriously so I always thought it was ok, if I had known that I was offending you…" **

**"Hey I never said that you were offensive, like you said I gave as good as I got and lets face it in the flirting dept. I'm way better than you are, I can feel you blushing through the phone lines sometimes." She teased with a smile that widened when he smiled as well and nodded his head slightly in agreement. "It just took awhile for me to realize what it was…that you weren't being serious that it was just harmless, playful banter and innuendos. After that oh it was 'on'. Like I said I understand now why you made yourself out to be a 'player extraordinaire'." **

**"Oh yeah, please enlighten me." He said as he mirrored her position and rested his head against his left hand and trail his right hand down, across her hips and thigh. **

**"Well first let me say I found the whole, 'Profiler, Profiled' situation vile, and I will forever be sorry for the part I played in it but after learning about your past with Carl Buford, I think it probably started after your experience with Carl Buford," The name instantly caused Morgan to stiffen a bit and his hand movement stalled for a few seconds. Garcia also paused her words to gauge his reaction. "I figured that after what he did to you it left you wondering…you know questioning…." She couldn't find the right words. **

**"Questioning my own sexuality." Morgan finished for her and she nodded her head, as did he. "It did, but during my sophomore year a new girl transferred in to our school, and when I saw Vanessa Johnson for the first time, I knew without a doubt I was a red blooded heterosexual man." **

**"Uhn...huh, I must warn you that if you go into details on that I will have to hurt you." Garcia warned as a jealousy pang pricked at her stomach. Morgan chuckled at her and the adorable pouty face she was making. **

**"Oh sweetness she aint got nothing on you, no other woman could ever hold a candle to you, you have completely ruined me for any other, and you know what that means right?" He asked as he moved his body to hers and pushed her over until she was laying on her back, where he nestled himself atop her and between her gaping legs. "No one will ever satisfy me the way that you do." **

**"Mmmm, ditto and I am completely fine with that," She stated and then pulled him down into a deep kiss. After a few moments they broke the kiss for much needed air and Morgan began suckling her neck, while rubbing the head of his cock against her slick inner folds. "So on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, how hot would you say cadet Seaver is?" Garcia asked as she stroked the back of his head. Morgan groaned a bit, and then in response he swiftly and fully buried himself inside of her tight, scorching hot center. After which coherent thought and words left them both.**


	12. 6x11: 25 to Life 20

_Author's note: Sorry for the delayed post but with the holiday fast approaching I had some more shopping to do and I'm playing hostess to guests, anyway. Here you go, it's rushed but it is what it is._

**When Prentiss had told her that Morgan left saying he needed to clear is head, Garcia knew exactly where she would find him. So her trek ended with her standing just inside the doorway of the empty fitness room in the lower part of their building, watching the sole occupant beating on one of the punching bags. "Hey" She greeted as she moved up to stand closer to him, but stayed back far enough so that she wasn't in any danger of accidentally being hit. He shot her a quick glance but never spoke nor stalled in his punches. She remained quiet letting him finished working his frustrations out on the bag and after a few moments of Morgan's fist connecting hard blows to the bag he finally stopped and stepped away panting. "I'm sorry baby," She offered an apology as she watched him tear the tape from his hands.**

**"What are you sorry for?" He asked as he yanked off the rest of the tape and threw it in a nearby trashcan. "You weren't the one who help get a killer out of prison so he could kill again."**

**"You don't know that he is…well 'was' a killer."**

**"That's what the evidence in his first murder case says, and that's what Strauss believes. FUCK!" Morgan raged as he kicked the trashcan across the room but Garcia didn't even flinch at his reaction, she knew how his temper was and that he would always take out his anger and frustrations on inanimate objects. "How could I have gotten it so wrong?"**

**"You didn't…" The look of disbelief that he was sending her caused her to pause a moment. "You told me that the evidence of the crime was not what you looked at when addressing a parole board, and you don't look at the man he 'was'. You said that it was all about the man he is now, and if he's changed…hopefully for the better. With the guidelines that the BAU set forth you did everything you were supposed to do…"**

**"Tell that to his latest victim's family." Morgan snapped at her.**

**"Morgan I know…"**

**"Stop right there, don't you stand there and tell me you know how I feel or that you understand because you have no fucking idea." This time she flinched at his tone, a tone she had heard from him before just never directed at her.**

**"OK," She sighed inwardly as she tried not to let the hurt show in her face. "You know if you need to…want to talk about it I'm here. And Morgan since you seem you be confused let me enlighten you, 'this'," She placed her hand on the bag he had been striking. "Is a punching bag, not me so don't take your frustrations out on me." With that said she turned and began to stalk from the room.**

**"Penelope," Morgan called to her as he shot his hand out and grasped her wrist to stop her retreat. She allowed him the pull her back against his hard chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't bother to cite her usual rants of how it wasn't professional to act intimate at work or that someone might see them. "I'm sorry baby…I'm sorry." He then kissed the top of her head as he held her closer. "This case has really got me trippin. Please forgive me." She turned in his arms and graced him with a pout.**

**"Derek, you know I can forgive you anything," She said as she smiled lovingly at him. "You know how I get whenever something's upset you or hurt you I go into protective mode, and try to offer ways to make it all better."**

**"I know you do," He pulled her closer once more and again kissed the top of her head. "I just don't know if this can be fixed."**

**"Well you've got me and the rest of the team behind you 100%, you just lead the way, and tell us what needs to be done. You didn't drop the ball here, which mean that someone else did, so we'll comb through all the files we have on the Sandersons' case until we find the blimp and then set everything right."**

**"God woman you do know how amazing you are?" Morgan asked as he released her from the embrace and let his arm drape over her shoulder as they headed out.**

**"Mmhm," She replied with a nodded and a smile as she looked up at him. He quickly swooped in and kissed her lips.**

**[Hours later]**

**"You're still thinking about the case aren't you?" Garcia asked as she stood behind Morgan's chair and massaged his wide shoulders. They had finished the Sandersons' case which ending in Sanderson getting fully exonerated for the crimes, and resulted in Morgan being vindicated. "Your muscles are knotted up really tight," She stated as she leaned in to apply more pressure to his shoulder and back muscles. They were the only two left in the bullpen since everyone had already gone home. Morgan had to finish up some paperwork and since Garcia had rode into work with him she was stuck with him, not that it bothered her nor that she'd ever have complained.**

**"I just keep kicking myself over the way I acted." Morgan said as he leaned his head forward a bit and let his chin rest against his chest.**

**"Well you know all is forgiven here."**

**"Yeah I know but it's not that, though I'm extremely sorry for lashing out at you, I feel 10 times worse about the way I treated Sanderson, and I'm angry that Strauss had me doubting myself, and my abilities as a profiler."**

**"You know what just said the word and I'll make it like that bitch never existed." Garcia said with conviction not caring if she was overheard by another co-worker, and Morgan chuckled as he made a mental note to never truly piss off his babygirl.**

**"It's my only fault for letting her get to me. I will never let that happen again."**

**"Word,"**

**"I know I'm good at what I do."**

**"The very best," Garcia tossed in as she ended her ministrations and leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Come on I'll take you that florist on the corner and buy you some flowers, flowers always make me feel better." She offered as she stood back and watched him stand and pull on his jacket.**

**"I don't know any flowers sweetness."**

**"OK," She said as she grasped his arm and led them to the exit. "Then let's head over to Nate's Diner I'll buy you one of his thick, juicy t-bone steaks with a baked potato on the side."**

**"I'm not hungry." Morgan replied with a slight pout that Garcia always found so adorable on him.**

**"Fine, how 'bout you take me back to my place and I'll let you do naughty things to me." She said as they stood before the elevators waiting for them to come up the 7 floors.**

**"I don…" He paused in his refusal having her words fully register in his head. "Lets take the stairs," Morgan said as he grasped her hand and tugged a giggling Garcia to the stairwell doors.**


	13. 6x12: Corazon 20

**[Author's Note]**

**Just wanted to take a moment and thank you guys for reading and reviewing these little drabbles. Even though they're AU and seriously just my own fantasies since TIIC won't even me what I want, it's still fun to write and I hope enjoyable to read. This week it's very short because I have to focus on my classes right now. Anyway I hope you continue reading and reviewing. Oh and if it seems like I'm making fun of Seaver it's because I totally am, she spent most of the episode asking dumb, 'obvious' questions and THEN she participated giving the profile, a profile she didn't help conceive...WTF was that? Seriously, I am sorry to those who may like this character, but I cannot get into her and just don't understand her purpose...BRING BACK AJ COOK...PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND GOOD! Ok that is all.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Morgan entered the office and was instantly assaulted with the wafts of smoke and the intense scent of Jasmine. He frowned a bit as he waved his hand about to disperse the smoke. "Babygirl," He called out to her and his voice seemed to startle her a bit judging by the way she turned and stared up at him with slightly wide eyes. "What's all this?" he asked around a chuckle as he reached out and fingered the garland hanging about the servers that took up an entire wall.**

**"Laugh all you want Sweet Buns," She replied as she turned back to her monitors and continued her task. "There are well documented cases of the 'unexplained' where voodoo was used, and by unexplained I mean walking zombie action, so I am not taking any chances."**

**"What are you worried about you know you've got me to guard your lovey, luscious body." Morgan said now standing right behind her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then focused his eyes onto the monitor screen, and at the work she was doing.**

**"Yes and Morgan does the body good, but better safe than sorry, mon amour," Her fingers zoomed across her keyboard as her eyes darted about the screen scanning her progress. "So I heard from a little birdy in black sneaks and chic beatnik shades that our newbie cadet Seaver actually participated in giving the profile?" She could hear Morgan chuckle behind her and she allowed the smirk she had been holding in to spread across her face. "Yeah that was my reaction too when I heard. I mean seriously I think I'm more qualified to give a profile than she is."**

**"Yeah and without cue cards to study," Morgan stated and Garcia fingers stopped and she turned a bit and looked up at him her mouth opened and smile on her face.**

**"Cue cards?" She repeated around a snicker, and Morgan nodded his head.**

**"Yeah, Prentiss' idea, she thought it would be good for Seaver to be involved more, to make her feel like she's more a part of the team, but I think it was because the detective in charge seemed to wonder what it was that Seaver did for the team."**

**"Seriously, did he just came out and ask that?"**

**"Yeah…in so many words, but I can't blame him, while we worked the scene she was asking a lot of…'amateur' questions. Honestly there were a couple of times I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking Hotch why she was there."**

**"Just remember that she's a cadet in training, so she's here to learn. Once upon a time you were where she is." Garcia said playing devil's advocate.**

**"Yeah, but with several years on the police force and several more on the bomb squad, Seaver…she's like a very dumb version of Reid from seven years ago." Garcia frowned up a bit, clinching her teeth.**

**"Yikes, that's a scary thought." Morgan nodded in agreement. "And how is our boy wonder? He didn't look so good earlier."**

**"I noticed that too, but when I questioned him about it he claimed that there was nothing wrong."**

**"I'm worried about him maybe we should invite him to a movie night or something." She said as she began shutting down her 'babies', readying to go home.**

**"I'm down with that." Morgan replied as he reached down and picked up her oversized purse and encased laptop, waiting for her to complete her task.**

**"Hey we could invite Seaver too, you know try to make her feel more welcome and I don't know…maybe her and Reid might…"**

**"No," Morgan said point blankly as he shook his head."**

**"No, why no?" Garcia asked as she stood and took the strong arm he held out for her and allowed him to lead her from the office. "I think they'd make a cute couple."**

**"No, because I'm not at all interested in spending any night listening to Reid playing Trivial Pursuit by himself while Seaver asks obvious questions. Especially when I could spend it wrapped up in you."**

**"Mmmm, well when you put it that way…" She tilted her head up a bit to smile at him and Morgan stopped them just at the office door to lean down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, they then exited the office and headed to the elevators. "But we should plan a night out with everyone it's been awhile since we've done that. I'll even call JJ to see when she's free. God I really miss her…so much," Garcia spoke through a heavy sigh as a sudden frown marred her face as she thought of her friend and ex-teammate.**

**"Yeah we all do, baby," Morgan pulled her even closer and brushed his lips against her temple. "We all do."**


End file.
